Valkyria University
by Col98
Summary: Every franchise needs a High School AU.


**Valkyria School**

* * *

**Prologue: Unexpected Meeting(?)**

* * *

Alicia Melchiott was getting ready for her first day as a junior in High School. She looked at herself in the mirror, checking her appearance for any possible faults. After a few minutes of meticulously fixing her signature red scarf, she finally felt content. The smell of freshly baked bread was still in the air as she opened the windows of the bakery. She lived as a live-in apprentice to the local baker ever since she was a kid. Such is the result of being born an orphan. Despite that however, she still remains to be a cheery girl with a rather interesting personality.

"Alicia-chan, you're going to be late, it's almost 7:00 o'clock." A stout woman in her early 40s spoke to her as she walked down the stairs.

"Ah no, it's fine. I won't be here for the whole day, so I should at least help out with setting up shop." She waved her hand as she fixed the bread displayed on the open window. Her brown hair fluttered as the morning air blew.

The woman shook her head in discontent as she approached Alicia. She placed a hand on her shoulder and began to gently push her out the front door. "No, no, you stubborn young lady, you are going to school this instant. It's the first day of class, so you have to set up a good reputation for yourself."

"But----" Alicia wanted to say something, but before she could, she already found herself outside the store. The door slammed behind her.

"No." The woman said as she peered out the window. She then gave a gentle smile as she returned inside, presumably to continue what Alicia had started.

Alicia saw no more reason to argue. She gave a long sigh and headed for school. With her stomach filled with the bread she baked, she ran off to Valkyria University with excitement in her heart.

* * *

Welkin Gunther frowned at himself in the mirror. Not because he was discontent with his appearance, but because he couldn't get the damn tie on properly. Every time he attempted the knot, it would somehow find a way to untie itself and fall on the floor. Welkin was a patient man, but every man has their limit. Somewhere deep inside he wished that his uniform was different. He would have preferred a Gakuren, because of its simple appearance and rugged nature. Unfortunately for him, the school uniform assigned to them is a blazer uniform.

"Welks? Are you done changing?" It was the voice of his younger sister.

"Well, technically yes, Is. But I'm probably going to need your help with the tie again. Ha ha ha..." He let out an embarrassed laugh as he opened the door for his sister.

The small figure that entered is Isara Gunther. A black haired girl with short hair, Isara vaguely resembled her older, brown-haired sibling. The reason being, they're step-siblings. The 15 year old giggled as she finished tying her brother's tie.

"There, all done." She took a step back and observed Welkin from head to toe. "Looking good, Welks."

"Hehe, you too, Is." She was wearing a Jr. High School uniform, but she wore it perfectly.

"Ah, we should get going soon. It's almost 7:00 o'clock." Isara said while looking at a wall clock, almost in a panic.

She quickly ran out the room and into the garage. Welkin couldn't help but smile at his sister's enthusiasm. Before he knew it, the large metallic door of their garage was slowly swinging open. He ran out of the house immediately to be met with the sight of an expensive looking blue convertible being backed out their garage. Surprisingly, Isara was on the driver seat.

"Uh... Isara..." He patted her shoulder as she passed him.

"Yes, Welks?"

"I think it would look better if _I _was the one driving." Welkin fixed his necktie as he opened the driver-side door. Isara scowled as she scooted over to the passenger seat. She somewhat agreed with him that it would look awkward when a girl her size was driving her brother. "Well then? Shall we get going?"

Isara was still frowning but that frown eventually faded. She didn't want to ruin this day for her brother, and neither did she want to ruin it for herself.

The Edelweiss, a car handed down to them by their father, was a prototype car worked on by the combined efforts of Welkin and Isara's biological fathers. Today, it was their vehicle to drive to Valkyria University.

* * *

Alicia was running up the high hill where her school was located. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of her school's signature clock tower in the distance. She was excited to see her old friends again, and she was also excited for the upcoming semester. It was an overwhelming feeling, to say the least. She suddenly remembered a time when she was having a conversation with Edy, a girl her age who enjoyed playing Visual Novels.

Alicia wasn't fond of playing these games herself, but something about these Novels interested her. Particularly the romance within them...

"Eh heh he, wouldn't it be great if a guy bumped into me right now, and that we somehow ended up falling in love through the semes----"

_Crash!!_

---at that time she was hit by a blue convertible driven by Welkin Gunther, a man easily distracted by a rare species of flying butterfly.

* * *

**End Prologue**

* * *

A/N: Hey look, the guy accidentally bumping into the girl. This is a tribute to the most common anime/manga/VN openings. I may or may not parody common Slice of Life attributes here. This fic will also be fairly short, just think of it as a 4koma in written form.


End file.
